listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Shovelware Studios
Stop Poopypants # Rick Sanchez - Turned into a zombie by Professor Poopypants, revived by Captain Underpants. # Morty Smith - Turned into a zombie by Professor Poopypants, revived by Captain Underpants. # Students - Burned to death, revived by Harold with a fire extinguisher. # Students on Paper Planes - Burned to death, revived by George with a fire extinguisher. # Alien Ladies - Burned to death, revived by Harold with a fire extinguisher. # Zombie Nerds - Burned to death, revived by George with a fire extinguisher. # Turbo Toilet 2000 - Disintegrated by the player with Weird Al Yankovic's guitar, revived as a ghost. Save Lightening Mcqueen # Black Racecar - Sunk into a pool of oil. # Doc Hudson - Exploded when a police car crashed into him. # Racecars - Burned to death. # Lightening Mcqueen's Pit - Burned to death. Escape The Minions # Minion 1'' - Stuck in bubblegum, revived by Gru. # ''Minion 2 - Stuck in bubblegum, revived by Dru. # Minion 3 - Stuck in bubblegum, revived by Gru. # Minion 4 - Stuck in bubblegum, revived by Dru. Ditch School Get Rich # Students - Burned to death, revived by the player with a fire extinguisher. # Rowley Jefferson - Strangled by Metal Sonic, revived. # Metal Sonic '-' '''Exploded when the player wins the race. # Fregley - Sunk into a pool of cement. # '''Turbo Toilet 2000 - Disintegrated by the player's alternate self with a guitar, revived as a ghost. Spookypants!! # The Fabulous Hudson Hornet - Tombstone seen. # Waluigi - Tombstone seen. # Dogon McBanana - Tombstone seen. # Albus Dumbledore - Tombstone seen. # Roblox - Tombstone seen. # DogonLabs - Tombstone seen. # Numerous Intellectual - Murdered by a banana man. # Cartoon Network - Tombstone seen. # You - Tombstone seen. # Grape-kun - Tombstone seen. # The Entire Paper Mario Franchise - Tombstone seen. # Player - Fell to his death from a cliff, revived in the hospital. # Random Guy - Corpse seen in the hospital. # Sarge - Corpse seen in the hospital. # Turbo Toilet 2000 (Ghost) '- Blown up by the player with toilet bombs. # '''Captain Spookypants '- Blown up by the player with toilet bombs, revived after being jumped on. # '''Professor Poopypants - Disintegrated by the player with his guitar. Despicable Forces # Margo Gru - Frozen in Carbonite, revived by Dr. Nefario. # Edith Gru - Frozen in Carbonite, revived by Dr. Nefario. # Gru - Slapped by Mel, revived by Agnes. # Dru's Soul - Erased from existence when Gru wins the race. # Vector - Knocked into lava by Gru. # Balthazar Bratt - Knocked into a void by Young Gru. # El Macho - Tackled into a wall by the player. # Mel's Soul - Punched through the brain by the player, Gru, and Young Gru with Triple Boost. Victim Gallery Screenshot (1720).png|Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith Screenshot (1721).png|Students Screenshot (1722).png|Students on Paper Planes Screenshot (1727).png|Alien Ladies Screenshot (1726).png|Zombie Nerds Screenshot (1681).png|Turbo Toilet 2000 Screenshot (1714).png|Black Racecar Screenshot (1682).png|Doc Hudson Screenshot (1718).png|Racecars Screenshot (1719).png|Lightning McQueen's Pit Screenshot (1729).png|Minion #1 Screenshot (1731).png|Minion #2 Screenshot (1732).png|Minion #3 Screenshot (1683).png|Rowley Jefferson Screenshot (1685).png|Metal Sonic Screenshot (1684).png|Fregley Screenshot (1687).png|Turbo Toilet 2000 Screenshot (1689).png|Hudson Hornet Screenshot (1690).png|Waluigi Screenshot (1691).png|Dogon McBanana Screenshot (378).png|Albus Dumbledore Screenshot (1693).png|Roblox Screenshot (1694).png|DogonLabs Screenshot (1695).png|Numerous Intellectual Screenshot (1696).png|Cartoon Network and You Screenshot (1697).png|Grape-kun and the Entire Paper Mario Franchise Screenshot (1716).png|Player Screenshot (1709).png|Random Guy Screenshot (1713).png|Sarge Screenshot (1698).png|Turbo Toilet 2000 (Ghost) and Captain Spookypants Screenshot (1699).png|Professor Poopypants Screenshot (1700).png|Gru Screenshot (1701).png|Dru's Soul Screenshot (1702).png|Vector Screenshot (1703).png|Balthazar Bratt Screenshot (1704).png|El Macho Screenshot (1705).png|Mel's Soul Category:Video games Category:Roblox Category:Death Galleries